


Beauty and the Beast

by MLGSpaceDorito



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Also if you couldn't tell I don't know how to write sex scenes that don't involve nooks and bulges, Contortionism, F/F, Pearl attempts to be a power bottom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is gay as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLGSpaceDorito/pseuds/MLGSpaceDorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need discipline and I’m going to give it to you.” Pearl said sternly, leash wrapped securely around her hand. “Now, you’re going to help me out a bit since I went to all the trouble of getting this while you stayed here and played with yourself.” Pearl instructed as she laid back against the pillows. She gave the leash a few tugs and Jasper saw where this was going. She didn’t argue, the idea of the whole scenario actually excited her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V_Vandal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Vandal/gifts).



> Was requested on tumblr for some Jasper/Pearl with Pearl power bottoming. I tried my best, I promise I did. I do accept suggestions for drabbles for kink stuff and fluff stuff on tumblr. You can find me at MLGSpaceDorito.tumblr.com if you have any requests or suggestions. As usual comments are welcome and appreciated.

Jasper was always straight to the point when it came to certain… Activities. No build up to the moment, no romance, and most importantly no discipline. Honestly, the large gem was practically feral. Pearl essentially had to keep her on a leash to get her to even come close to behaving. Actually, a leash wouldn’t be a bad idea. Pearl would be able to tote Jasper around like the animal she truly was.

“Off.” Pearl commanded. Jasper’s hand was wrapped possessively around her throat as she pressed harsh kisses to the side of her jaw. When Pearl spoke however Jasper pulled away, confused.

“What’s wrong?” Jasper asked, halting the grinding of their hips. Pearl sat up and scooted out from beneath her.

“I want to grab something quickly.” Pearl said simply, standing up and turning to Jasper with nothing but grace. The erection pressing against her shorts damaged the image of elegance. Jasper could only smirk.

“Yeah, what you gonna walk around the house sporting a stiffy?” Jasper asked as she rolled onto her back and tucked her hands behind her head. “Come on P, ride me.” She grinned.

“You’re beginning to sound like Amethyst.”

“Bet I’m better in the sack than the runt though.” Jasper retorted. Pearl didn’t give the comment the light of day.

“I’ll be right back. I have to fetch something from Amethyst’s room. I won’t be gone more than a few minutes, you can play with yourself in the meantime.” Pearl simply said as she walked over to the edge of the suspended platform. She suddenly disappeared into the water and down the falls. Jasper simply rolled her eyes.

“I’d like to know what’s so important that we had to stop.” She grumbled. “Shit, I hope I didn’t make her uncomfortable.” She thought for a moment. “Nah, she would have told me. She’s always up front with shit.” Jasper assured herself. She tried to get comfortable, but grew impatient rather quickly. Not even a minute passed since Pearl left and Jasper had already slipped one large hand into her trousers and began to rub her own length. When Pearl returned she kept both hands behind her back. She couldn’t help but smirk at the scene that lay before her. Jasper had long since abandoned her clothes and was now idly stroking her thick erect member while biting down on the knuckle of her free hand.

“Enjoying yourself I see.” Pearl commented as she approached the gem. Carefully, she slipped onto the bed.

“You took forever. What was so important?” Jasper asked. Her question was answered by a passionate kiss on the lips from Pearl, the slender gems hands snaking around her neck, and- what was this? When the kiss broke Jasper was yanked up into a sitting position. She glanced down to see what the sneaky smaller gem had put on her. A leash and collar. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“You need discipline and I’m going to give it to you.” Pearl said sternly, leash wrapped securely around her hand. “Now, you’re going to help me out a bit since I went to all the trouble of getting this while you stayed here and played with yourself.” Pearl instructed as she laid back against the pillows. She gave the leash a few tugs and Jasper saw where this was going. She didn’t argue, the idea of the whole scenario actually excited her.

Jasper crouched down in front of Pearl and nudged her knees apart with her head. She slipped between the smaller gems legs, pressed her gem against the bulge in her shorts, then pressed a rough kiss to the base. Pearl let out a soft moan as Jasper tugger her member free of its fabric prison, only for Pearl to rid herself of her entire outfit. Jasper chuckled then dragged her large rough tongue along the underside of Pearl’s shaft. The pale gem arched back, toes and knees pressing into the mattress as she performed near contortionism. Jasper loved when she got like this. She loved how Pearl couldn’t help but stretch and bend into strange positions when she touched her.

Pearl shuddered under Jasper’s touch, letting out soft pants and moans. Jasper couldn’t help but smile. She rested her large hands on Pearl’s hips. She hoisted the other gem up slightly into a backbend as she took her entire length into her mouth and sucked hungrily as she bobbed her head. Pearl tried to focus. With precise movements she wrapped her legs around the back of Jasper’s neck, mashing her crotch against the other gems mouth, who greedily accepted Pearl’s length. With a few more careful movements Pearl managed to rest her weight mainly on her torso, positioned perfectly between Jasper’s thighs. Jasper nearly choked when she felt delicate fingers run along her own length, a kiss press against the head, then her massive cock be submerged in the wet warmth of Pearl’s expectant mouth. Jasper tried to control herself. She pulled away from Pearl’s throbbing member with a wet pop and rubbed her thumb against the underside roughly as she thrusted her hips forward.

Pearl thankfully was quite accustomed to pleasing Jasper’s generous girth orally, so the surge of her hips hardly affected her performance. Pearl swirled her tongue against the tip, humming and moaning against the other gems sex as her own was manhandled by the brute. Both gems were only able to handle the practical torturous treatment for so long before they switched positions again. Jasper lean over Pearl, her mane spilling over the sides of the two gems like a thick blanket. Pearl had taken hold of the leash again and held it tightly as her other hand slowly guided Jasper inside of her.

“Slowly.” Pearl hissed. Jasper huffed, her large hands kneading the supple flesh of the other gems rump. Taking an artificial breath she eased herself inside the other. The two let out shaky moans in unison, but their moans quickly changed. Pearls to a gasp, and Jasper’s to a whine when she thrusted into Pearl to bury her length in her. “I said slowly.” Pearl snapped, purposely tightening around Jasper as a warning. Jasper let out a pained growl, nodding quickly in apology.

“S-sorry… Fuck you’re tight.” Jasper swore. After both gems regained their composure Jasper began thrusting in slowly lest Pearl crush her cock again. The slow pace didn’t last long though. They were both far too desperate to continue it longer. Pearl’s attempts at domination hadn’t necessarily failed, but they certainly didn’t last long. Jasper was soon gripping Pearl’s hips so tightly there would no doubt be large bruises from her fingers. She pushed deep into the other, panting like an animal. Pearl was arched back again, though not to the extreme of earlier.

“Jasper!” Pearl cried out. She was the first to finish, her fluids covered her chest and parts of her face thanks to her position. Jasper soon followed, spilling into Pearl with the absolute most lewd noise the smaller gem had ever heard. She gasped at the familiar feeling, but it fortunately didn’t last long. Jasper slowly pulled out of Pearl, leaving her a dripping cum filled mess.

Soft lips pressed against Pearl’s gem, and moments afterwards Jasper collapsed next to her. She pulled the smaller gem close, holding her protectively. They didn’t speak, only held each other, basking in the bliss of the inappropriate behavior.


End file.
